living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Atalie d'Orien
Appearance Atalie wears her dark brown hair cropped very short at the sides and back, with the top parted to the side. It is a rare occasion that she might style it beyond this, that consisting entirely of running a comb through and pushing it off of her forehead some. Her skin is well tanned from time in the sun, seeming originally mildly pale. Her passive expression is an intent one, with a squared jaw and angled cheekbones--if not for her seemingly always tired swampy green eyes. Her right cheek is traced by a slightly gnarled, high risen scar running back as far as her ear. The lobe of her right ear was seemingly lost to this injury as well. Another scar of a similar sort runs up the right side of her forehead, disappearing into her hairline.Her dragonmark has manifested on her right collarbone, just barely peeking up from the neckline of her casual clothing. When armored, she wears a flexible cuirass and fauld of brigandine, the outer layer one of dark black-grey linen. The armor’s rivets are polished and latten, arranged in threes. Beneath this is a thin chain shirt, the sleeves exposed and reaching halfway down her upper arm. Under both layers, she wears a horizontally quilted, thinly padded aketon of a dull blue. Latten sabatons disappear into her brigandine faulds, strapped over black hosen and chausses matching her aketon, and vambraces of the same design encase her hands and arms to just past the elbow. Over her brigandine, a bevor is worn at the neck, able to be folded down. It is accompanied by a minimal sallet helm with simple slits in its hinged visor. Clasped about her waist are two belts--one for smaller equipment and a light crossbow hung by its stock from the back, and the other to carry her blade--a long basket-hilted sword that looks viable for use both in and out of the saddle. A heater shield is slung over her back. On principle, it bears House Orien’s imagery. Fluff History Atalie, born to a marked Orien mother and an unmarked Aundarian father--a small time mercenary who steered clear of the war--was raised in Passage with an early focus on the skills she would require to excel among a sea of other Orien members dragonmarked and otherwise. It is well known to anyone who looks into the gossip that her mother, Elene, was quite unhealthily determined that her daughter would surpass the prominence she managed to scrounge up for herself. Elene’s mark never grew into anything significant, stagnating any rise through the ranks once she reached the end of what her skill and dedication could bring her. Atalie started off carrying simple packages between nearby settlements. Unimportant work, for the most part. Gradually, and more notably as her mark manifested, she was given increasingly more weighty tasks to take on and eventually given lead of a small armed detail to facilitate some of House Orien’s trade over land. While most of the deliveries entrusted to the rising courier were contained within Aundair, a foray into Northern Breland or Western Thrane was not unheard of, and even the rare on-land journey to Cyre in the later months of the Last War. During this time, Atalie’s father, Adrian Chastain, lost his life to a small pack of ghouls at the edge of the Gloaming. His partner did not manage to retrieve the body. Atalie’s social relations with other House members sank, her attitude not making her any new friends or allies, nor maintaining those she’d already had. More than a few bridges were burned when all was said and done. When the war came to an end and couriers began traveling in smaller numbers, Atalie’s routes were quickly assigned to others. Having been relegated to the smaller Aundairian routes she’d already worked her way through previously, Atalie soon made arrangements to find work of a more mercenary persuasion. She is able be called upon by House Orien in emergencies, but otherwise, her duties have been set aside. Elene d'Orien has caused a stir once or twice trying to challenge her daughter’s recent assignments and push for something that doesn’t “waste her talents.” Most people have begun to just ignore the woman, Atalie included. Not long into Atalie’s travels, her father’s former partner, Didier Autry, called on connections that hadn’t been enough for himself and Adrian to gain entry to the Wayfinder’s Foundation. Though Atalie was not eager to accept the family friend’s help, the Foundation presented an opportunity to adventure without concern for financial troubles striking out from home. Atalie’s personal skill and notable service to her House seemed to be enough to bridge the gap in Didier’s influence, resulting in an invitation within a year of the idea. He had been considerate enough to put her on the path to working out of the Sharn office rather than the far closer to home Fairhaven headquarters. Involvement in the Last War Atalie was most entirely not involved in the war itself. She did make a few trips into Cyre near the end, for House business only. She only narrowly missed the Mourning, having crossed the border out of Cyre only a week before. Elene d'Orien Atalie’s mother works closely with the Seneschal of the Couriers Guild, as one of many who organize routes and supplies for caravans and individual couriers. She bears a Least Mark of Passage on her face, curled from the corner of her mouth down beneath her chin. Having worked hard to gain what footing she has within the House, Elene was not born to a particularly prestigious bloodline This along with her underwhelming dragonmark (and somewhat grating interactions with her peers) have stalled her goals to take up the position of Seneschal, as there are many more suitable candidates in waiting. While not one to allow public opinion to halt something truly important, Elene is a woman who places much stock in appearances. She often behaves as one somewhat above her station, emulating her hopes for the future. Despite the excessive pressure she has put on Atalie to succeed within the House, her greatest concern is her daughter’s safety and well-being--something which conflicts with the high risk work of the Foundation. Didiere Autry Former work partner to Adrian Chastain and close family friend, Didiere is the man who managed to get Atalie an invitation to the Foundation. He is a skilled scout and--in dire times--spy, and still makes a good living off of these skills despite the loss of his more martial companion. Aundair born, his accent is slightly washed out by recent years away in Q’barra, where he has a good foothold in the business of exploration. He keeps in close touch with Elene and Atalie both, and has always encouraged the younger d’Orien to find her own way in the world. Enemies Nobody so strictly would call themselves an enemy of Atalie's. She has, however, made some greivous social errors and ended relationships of all sorts poorly. A scorned friend or acquaintance may hold a small grudge. Secrets Atalie's only true secret is a brief period after her father's death in which she attempted to look into the workings of The Gloaming's foul magic, and thus the nature of Mabar itself. Only what reading she could acquire without a stir. She has thoroughly kept all trace of this sealed away and not fooled around with it in the past years. She regards this "curiosity" as a foolish, spur of the moment endeavor, and still isn't certain what she had been looking for. Whatever it had been, all she ever found was common knowledge and some scholarly writings of the realm. Crunch XP & Gold Log Inventory * Explorer's Pack * Burglar's Pack * Fine Clothes * Traveler's Clothes * Orien Signet Ring * Identification Papers * Splint Armor * Crossbow, Light * Shield * Sidesword stats * Grappling Hook * Playing Card Set * Aesuné's key Character Sheet * https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nbwUWVs2C3zTHMYzM2r5UAL49Z3hCdtW/view?usp=sharing Picture Gallery Adrian_Chastain.png|Adrian Chastain, Father (Deceased) Didier_Autry.png|Didier Autry, Pseudo-Sponsor Elene_d'Orien.png|Elene d'Orien, Mother (Without Dragonmark) Category:Characters